


What Do You Want

by Queen_Martia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Healthy Relationships, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, all you need to know is that rey is training to be a jedi and she and Finn are in a relationship, also, discussion of potential polyamory, there has got to be a better tag for that, this takes place in some vague non-canon area after tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Finn and Rey spend a night together, and Rey wants to try something she saw on the Holonet.Things don't go according to plan, in a decidedly good way.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), implied future jedistormpilot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	What Do You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by my lovely friend Xander!  
> This was my first attempt at smut intended for other people, though I have written smut of my own characters before. You can kind of tell I'm a lesbian virgin from the way I'm writing this, but I tried.  
> Also, I'm not sure if this is something I should warn about, but at one point Rey and Finn fantasize about their mutual friend having sex with them in a weird Force-sensation thing. He's not an actual part of the encounter, but they do get off to the thought of him, so if that squicks you out you should probably skip this one.

Rey laughs as she and Finn stumble into the room, her head spinning from laughter and life, barely remembering to lock the door behind her. The Force sings in the air as they curl around each other, warmth pooling in her heart and belly as she falls back onto her bed, Finn in her arms. She’s trying to be gentle, his wounds freshly healed, and as they turn she sends a wave of energy through her fingers into his skin, smirking at the shiver that goes down his spine. “That good?” she asks, the intended sultriness giving way to genuine love, genuine adoration. He shines like the sun, here, in her room and her bed and her arms, and she drinks in his warmth with greed she didn’t know she possessed until now.

Finn laughs softly, pressing his lips to hers for a moment before drawing away. “Of course it is,” he says, drawing in closer to her. “It’s you.”

Even though she’s currently on her back with the love of her life atop her, Rey can’t stop the fierce blush that rises to her face. “Shut it,” she grumbles out, running gentle fingers through his hair regardless. Her eyes catch on the rim of his jacket- _Poe’s_ jacket, given to Finn and later passed to her, and then offered between the three of them depending on who needs it at the time. She rubs a piece of the leather between her thumb and index finger, feeling a shadow of contentment, pride, joy from all three of them, shared and given freely. “Hold on a second,” she says softly, carefully peeling it off of him and placing it to the side.

He watches her, warmth on his face. As soon as her back is turned, however, he wraps his arms around her and drags her back onto the bed, ignoring her shrieks of protest to press feather-light kisses across her face and neck. “Finn!” she yowls with laughter. “Finn, you stop that right now, or so help me-!”

“Alright, alright.” He presses one last kiss to the bridge of her nose before letting her go, a broad smile on his face. “Did I ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re angry?”

“I wasn’t angry,” she insists, sitting up to pull her top off. “Just annoyed. Big difference.”

Finn shakes his head fondly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “Whatever you say.” He pulls closer, hesitant. “Can I-?”

“Please,” she breathes softly. This is still new to both of them, this stumbling guess at what intimacy should be. The Holonet can only teach so much, and Rey’s too afraid of someone searching her history to look up anything too racy, so most of their interactions have been more focused on finding out what works and what doesn’t. It’s as much about learning each other, as it is learning what feels good. And Rey is nothing if not an avid student. “Finn, please?”

Finn smiles warmly, a look that says _thank you for trusting me,_ before leaning down and running his teeth along her collarbone before sinking into the flesh of her shoulder. She hisses softly and arches against him, seeking out contact like a lifeline. The burn, the pain, the way her nerves light up along every point of contact, each serves as a reminder that she’s here, she’s alive, that she’s lucky enough to have Finn with her here and now. She feels alive against him in a way she doesn’t get anywhere else, as if she’s breathing deeply for the first time in her life. 

Rey bucks against him as he moves to kiss her breast, her core burning as she tries to get even closer to him. “Mine,” she growls softly, prompting a soft laugh from Finn- she tries not to be possessive of who and what she loves, but here she doesn’t have to hide her need to keep and protect and preserve. Here, it’s enough to just be in his arms, against his skin, tangled up in him and around him. 

Rey grinds her hips against Finn’s, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she pulls from him. “The things you do to me,” he grumbles softly. He pulls away, stripping off his own shirt, and Rey takes a moment to admire the view of his chest, his belly, his shoulders before she goes on the offensive. Finn grunts as she shoves him back onto the mattress- gentle, oh so gentle, unwilling to hurt him- and rolls his eyes. “You weirdo,” he tells her, running his fingers through her hair and tugging gently- one of the things they’d learned that she liked.

“Maybe,” she agrees. “But I’m your weirdo.” She kneels down and mouths gently at his nipple, enjoying the breathy moan that comes from him. She nips gently, before moving lower, nuzzling against his abdomen. He’s always been muscular, for as long as she’s known him, but they both have a small layer of fat on them now. She likes it- it makes both of them look softer, less jagged, and knowing that Finn’s eating well makes something in her chest swell. “Handsome,” she crows happily, nipping at his hips. She tugs at the line of his pants, sucking a bruise into the junction between his leg and his torso. “I want to make you feel good,” she tells him, purring as he lets out a broken whimper.

“Oh, force,” he groans as she moves up to mouth at his chest again. Rey’s inclined to agree, feeling the light and dark and in-between swirling between the two of them, her energy mingling with his. “Are you going to-?”

“Mm, haven’t decided yet.” She props her head on her hand, smiling up at him. “Do you want me to?”

Finn swallows. “If you do, I think I’d die.”

“A fine way to go, but I’m not giving you up yet.” Rey moves up and nuzzles against his neck. “Shame. I watched a video on it and everything.”

Finn makes a choked sound. “Um. Wow.”

Rey takes Finn’s hand in her own, rubbing her fingers along his knuckles. “Hey,” she says softly, waiting until he’s looking her in the eye. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, okay?”

His gaze softens as the lust and need slip away in the face of genuine concern. He brushes a piece of hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her temple. “I want to,” he tells her, and she believes him. He leans towards her, eyes soft. “I want you, believe me. But.”

“But?”

He hums, something at the edge of his mind that she can’t quite pick up. She refuses to go searching through his brain, but sometimes little pieces will slip out, like grains of sand spilling out of a broken hourglass. “It’s- I don’t know. There’s this feeling that something is off- like we’re missing something important.”

Rey shrugs. “Well, if something is missing, we can always try and find it.” She takes his hand gently and kisses his wrist along the pulse point, smiling at the way he shivers. “But tonight, I want you in my mouth.”

She notices the way his eyes grow dark at her words. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she tells him, almost a little desperate at this point. “Please.” She wants to see him come undone under her, wants him to shake in her arms, wants to make him ride that peak. 

“You really- oh sweet _force_ , yes, please!” he pleads softly. Rey doesn’t need any more reassurance, moving down to pull at his pants and underwear. No matter how many times they’ve come together, Rey still takes a moment to admire him, gasping and wanting under her. She takes him in hand first- they’ve done this a few times before, but the thrill of it still sinks low in her gut, the warmth and sensation she feels coming off of him in waves.

Then, she licks gently at him, a long stripe along his length. It’s… new. The skin is still soft here, and despite what she’s read and heard about, it doesn’t taste like anything in particular- just his skin, his sweat, the smallest hint of his body wash, but nothing she can’t get anywhere else. Feeling a bit bolder, she flicks her tongue over his slit, collecting a drop of pre-cum that slips out. It’s bitter, but only just. And besides, the breathy moans and whimpers she’s pulling from Finn right now are worth it.

“Rey, you are killing me,” Finn breathes, his arm slung over his eyes. She preens a little at the compliment, and licks at him again, finding something heady and powerful in it. Soon enough, she takes a deep breath and takes the tip of him into her mouth.

Finn’s hips buck at the sensation, and Rey can’t help the cough as he shoves into her mouth faster than she expected. She pulls away for a moment, coughing, and Finn’s hands go to her shoulders, his eyes wide and worried. “Rey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Rey shakes her head, even though her mouth still hurts. “No, no, you just startled me.” She gives a grin. “I mean, I don’t mind a bit of pain normally,” she tells him with a gentle, ginger kiss to his forehead, “but I also don’t want to end up biting you accidentally.”

The both of them wince at the thought. “That would not be fun,” he agrees, taking her hand in his for a moment. He takes a deep breath and lets his shields down, and Rey can feel the _love affection warmth_ radiating out of him. “I trust you. I’ll try to stay still.”

Rey smiles warmly, before heat curls in her gut. She pulls his hand into her hair and tightens his fingers. “Don’t be afraid to pull,” she tells him, nudging him back down. The burn at her scalp is light now, but she hopes it’ll get harder soon.

She takes another deep breath and takes Finn in her mouth carefully. Finn, for his part, keeps his hips down as she takes him in carefully, trying to keep her jaw loose like that article said she should, careful not to let her teeth scrape along the sensitive skin. For some reason, Rey thought that it would be gross, but it’s just warm and heavy, almost grounding in an odd way. Finn whimpers softly and tightens his grip on Rey’s hair, his dick twitching in her mouth.

“‘S good,” Finn breathes out. “Please, Rey…”

Rey hums, enjoying the little yelp that Finn lets out, and begins to move her mouth up and down. She breathes through her nose, the way she’s been told she’s supposed to, but with the Force thrumming through her and around her Rey’s fairly certain she could do without right now. Still, probably better not to test it.

She sucks, and Finn lets out a broken moan. Immediately Rey is hit with what must be running through his head, images of her flushed on top of him, the two of them rutting like animals, Poe sinking into Finn-

_Wait._

Rey pulls off as Finn goes deathly still underneath her, mortification and shame in equal parts on his face. “Oh no,” he breathes, pulling back and looking away from her.

“Finn.”

“Rey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to let all that slip out-”

“Finn.”

“-and I do still lo- like you, of course I do, and this is great, and-”

“ _Finn_.” She takes his face in her hands gently, a warm smile on her face. “I promise, I’m not mad. Okay?”

Finn’s eyes drop to the sheets beneath him. “I’m sorry,” he says again, pressing his face against her shoulder.

Rey hums softly, running her fingers across his scalp. “Don’t be,” she says. It surprises her, the lack of jealousy running through her. Normally, she’d be on the offensive if someone flirted with Finn, envy and possessiveness running through her in equal measure. It’s a bad habit she’s tried to curb ever since she’s joined the resistance, and if Finn decided to leave her she wouldn’t fight him on it, no matter how much it would break her.

But Poe? Poe is, well, Poe. He’s their friend, their confidant. He’s given them his jacket, hell, he gave Finn his _name_. Poe is kind and brave and selfless, and Rey won’t lie that he’s good to look at. And yeah, maybe he’s been a bit more distant ever since they started dating, and he’s seemed sadder, and-

Oh. _Oh._

Rey takes a breath and opens her eyes, leaning against Finn until her heartbeat matches his. “I think he’s what’s missing,” she says softly. “Poe is our…” she struggles to think of a word for a moment, but eventually settles on “he’s ours.”

Finn laughs softly. “You’re taking this better than I thought you would,” he admits softly, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. “You’re not just saying that to make me happy, right?”

“What makes you happy makes me happy,” she tells him. “And I do like Poe. I think it’d be nice to include him in this.” A thought creeps into her head, and she smirks. “So, what would you want Poe to do to you?”

Finn swallows. “W-well, I guess I’d want him to kiss me, first.”

“How would he kiss you?” Rey asks, creeping lower. “Would it be soft, or would he take control? I bet he tastes like caf.”

Finn groans, his head thumping back against the pillow. “Force, he would, wouldn’t he?” He whimpers as Rey takes him in her mouth again, but with a gentle tap on his thigh from her, he continues. “I don’t know… he’d probably take it slow. It’d be warm and firm and- _yes Rey just like that!_ ” he moans as she gently laps at the underside of his dick.

She can see it in her mind, what he imagines. Poe laying him out, pressing into him, soft admonitions falling from his lips. She can’t help but send an image to Finn in return, of the three of them in some position that would most likely lead to cramps and bruises in real life but which is beautiful to think about; Finn between the two of them, his lips on hers as Poe thrusts into him. The sharp breath that she gets from him makes something in her purr with satisfaction.

Maybe it’s a little messed up that Rey is currently thinking about her radiant maybe-boyfriend sleeping with their mutual friend, but she’d be lying if she said she actually cared about it now. Not when Finn is gripping the sheets like this, when the Force is practically singing between them, when it feels like her very soul is mingling with Finn here, in their little room together, one and the same.

“Rey, Rey if you don’t stop I’m going to-” Finn warns, his fingers going loose in her hair to try and let her pull away. Rey takes his hand and puts it back in her scalp, tightening his fingers and diving down.

Finn’s wail as he climaxes is beautiful, his toes curling as he comes in her mouth. Rey may have encouraged this, but she’s left in a bit of a conundrum as to what to do. After a moment she swallows, wrinkling her nose at the taste. She keeps swallowing around him until he’s shoving her away, and with a soft pop, she pulls off of him.

As Finn unwinds, Rey pulls away with a deep breath. He’s beautiful like this, all blissful and full of energy, warm in a way that sinks into her being. “Good?” she asks once he’s recovered somewhat, her voice raspier than she thought it would be. It stings, and she could heal it if she wanted to. But she doesn’t want to forget this, not any part of it.

Finn gives her an incredulous look. “‘Good’, she asks, like she doesn’t already know the answer. Get over here,” and get over there she does, unable to stop the smirk on her face even as Finn peppers her cheeks with kisses. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You came back for me,” she tells him, her voice soft and adoring. She wipes away a bead of sweat on his forehead. “So, how do we want to go about this?”

“About what?” Finn asks, still in a haze after that. Before Rey has to explain, though, the thought connects, and he groans. “Oh, force. I just- with the thought of you and him- I’m never going to be able to look Poe in the eye again.”

Rey hums, slipping her hand down to between her legs, irritated at the fact that she’s still somehow wearing pants. “He’s one of the best people we know. If he finds out, he’ll probably take this in stride. Probably.” A thought occurs. “BB-8, on the other hand…”

“They’ll shock us half to death,” Finn finishes for her. The little droid is affectionate with both of them, but they adore their friend and pilot. “Maybe we ask for their blessing first?”

“Maybe.” Rey grunts as she spreads herself open, wet and wanting from what she’s done already. A moment later she feels the phantom touch of fingers not her own, and she fixes Finn with a look. “You know we’re not supposed to use the Force like that.”

“You’re not supposed to use the Force to get a second dessert at the canteen, either, but look where we are.” Finn’s always sweet with her, and with his touch working with hers, it’s only a few moments before she’s biting a shout into the pillow, spasming in Finn’s arms as he whispers soft words to her.

Rey takes deep breaths, leaning into Finn’s warmth. It’s only now, in the afterglow, that she realizes that she wants to take care of Poe, too. Wants to make sure he’s fed and happy and safe. She wants to protect and preserve and keep him, too. “I think,” she murmurs against his skin, “that when we try to bring Poe into this, it should be all of this. Not just sex, but everything else, too.”

Finn hums against her, shuffling until he’s curled up safely in her arms. “I’d like that,” he admits. “The three of us against the galaxy.”

And with Finn in her arms, in her bed, Rey can’t help but think of Poe there too, with calloused hands and stubble, his eyes alight with affection. She thinks of BB-8’s charging port being in their room, of their various trinkets clustered together, of not having to seek out the jacket because it’s always in the room with one of them. That jacket, currently folded on the side table.

And she wants it, wants him with them. Their missing piece, their friend, their third, _theirs_.

“Yeah,” she whispers. “Us three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my endorphin-starved brain happy


End file.
